A Message
by Ith1ldin
Summary: Oneshot. Milo x Camus. Camus ha regresado a Siberia, dejando en el Santuario a un Milo abatido por no poderle declarar sus sentimientos.


**A message**

__

My song is love  
Love to the love is shown  
And it goes on  
You don't have to be alone

Your heavy heart  
Is made of stone  
And its so hard to see you clearly  
You don't have to be on your own  
You don't have to be on your own

And I'm not gonna take it back  
And I'm not gonna say I don't mean that  
You're the target that im aiming at  
And I get that message home

My song is love  
My song is love, unknown  
But I'm on fire for you, clearly  
You don't have to be alone  
You don't have to be on your own

And I'm not gonna take it back  
And I'm not gonna say I don't mean that  
Your the target that im aiming at  
And I'm nothing on my own  
Got to get that message home

And I'm not gonna stand and wait  
Not gonna leave it until its much too late  
On a platform I'm gonna stand and say  
That I'm nothing on my own  
And I love you, please come home

My song is love, is love unknown  
And I've got to get that message home

La guerra ha terminado. La niña a quien en su día perseguimos como impostora y que no resultó ser sino aquélla a quien habíamos jurado proteger, nos devolvió a la vida tras la batalla en el Averno, ante el Muro de las Lamentaciones.

"En toda vuestra vida no habéis visto más que dolor y guerra. No sería justo por mi parte negaros la oportunidad de recuperar el tiempo perdido, así que, para retribuiros todo el servicio prestado, no sólo a mí, sino a la humanidad, os concederé tal oportunidad. De ahora en adelante, ¡Vivid en paz! No volveréis a luchar, ni a sufrir."

Eso dijo. Y cualquier otro podría asegurar que así ha sido. Mmm... vamos a hacer recuento de este último año: Mu, con Shaka y Aldebarán se encuentran en la India, ayudando al desarrollo de la región; Saga y Aioros viven juntos -quién lo iba a decir-, regentando una ¿librería? en Atenas -creo que fue eso lo que dijeron. También en Atenas viven Aioria y Marin, creo que esperan un hijo. Máscara Mortal, en Sicilia, trabajando en un matadero, por lo que me contó Afrodita, horrorizado. Los hay que nunca cambian, jeje. Este último, al parecer, es un cotizado modelo de fama internacional y trabaja ocasionalmente como colaborador en una revista de modas: tampoco me sorprende. Dohko, junto a Shion, están recorriendo al mundo, "para compensar 200 años de permanecer inmóviles en la misma zona", y Shura volvió a España, aunque pasa por aquí con frecuencia. Para finalizar, Kanon y yo nos hemos quedado en el Santuario. Kanon dice que no quiere interferir entre su hermano y Aioros, y no le apetece dejar de estar atado a una diosa para atarse a un trabajo, pero también es muy vago como para irse a cualquier otra parte. Y yo... no puedo abandonar esto.

No, no podría. Ilusamente, sigo esperando que vuelvas.

Efectivamente, el recuento estaba incompleto: te he omitido adrede a ti que, aduciendo querer perfeccionar tu entrenamiento -¿ahora que al fin estamos en paz?¡por favor! La presencia de armas de destrucción masiva en Irak para atacarlo resulta una excusa más creíble que eso-, decidiste retornar no a Francia, tu país natal, sino a la gélida Siberia.

¿Por qué? Y, ¿por qué tan de improvisto? Te fuiste el primero, a los pocos días de haber sido resucitados, y no diste cuenta de tus intenciones más que a Shion. ¿No éramos amigos? Joder, ¿tan indiferente te he resultado en el fondo todos estos años como para que ni tan siquiera me dedicaras un frío "adios" que pusiera fin de forma rápida e indolora al tétrico recorrido que día a día completa la daga que clavaste en mi corazón el día en que te conocí?

Así debe ser, sí. Por ello preferiste irte en la noche, como un ladrón que huye con el botín adquirido en la casa de su víctima, bajo la luz de las estrellas, cuyo brillo no llega a ser delator. Y es que, pensándolo bien, eso eres, Camus. Un vil ladrón que, no contento con haberme robado cuerpo y alma, te llevaste también como botín la oportunidad de que pudiera hacerte conocedor de lo primero, y con ello me sustrajiste además la posibilidad de dar fin con una muerte rápida y honorable a este constante sufrimiento, con tu más que seguro rechazo (o... ¿quién sabe? Tal vez no, de ilusiones también se vive).

Porque te quiero desde la primera vez que mis ojos se posaron sobre los tuyos, cuando aquellos zafiros contaban con un brillo que ensombrecería al mismo Sol, y que a tu vuelta con la armadura de Acuario habían sido opacados por una coraza tan fría como los hielos del Ártico. Sin embargo, en el fondo, sé que toda esa capa de frialdad no resulta más que una máscara, bajo la cual se oculta el mismo brillo de hace años, y un corazón tan cálido que derretiría el cero absoluto del que hacéis gala los caballeros de hielo. En alguna contada ocasión, cuando estábamos juntos entrenando o, simplemente charlando en las laderas del Santuario, conseguía ver durante escasas décimas de segundo tu sonrisa y un breve atisbo de aquellos zafiros tal y como eran: limpios, sin coraza alguna (y, dioses, lo que me costaba aparentar en aquellos momentos que para mí sólo eras mi mejor amigo, y no abalanzarme sobre ti). Además, tenemos a Hyoga como prueba definitiva de esto que estoy diciendo, ¿verdad? Nadie que alardea de carecer de sentimientos sacrifica su vida por enseñar a su alumno el conocimiento del Séptimo Sentido.

Y, sin embargo, es posible que no pueda ver tan claramente a través de ti como creo, que después de todo me haya estado engañando o, peor aún, que no me engañe, pero no haya de ser yo el hipotético depositario de esas sonrisas soñadas, el que consiga quebrar el hielo. ¿Y si tal vez ya lo has encontrado, en Siberia o en cualquier otro sitio? De todos modos, nunca lo sabré, así como nunca podré confesarte mis verdaderos sentimientos.

"Vivid felices, sin sufrimientos". ¡Ja! Ojalá Atenea no me hubiera devuelto a la vida.

- ¿Otra vez pensando en él?

Miro a mis espaldas, reconociendo al intruso que me ha sacado de mis pensamientos. Se trata de Kanon, que viene de paso desde el templo del Sumo Sacerdote, donde ejerce como "patriarca en funciones" según él, ahora que no hay nadie, hasta el de Géminis.

- Mmm... – musito cansadamente, afirmando lo ya obvio.

- No deberías torturarte así. ¿Por qué no haces como los demás y te vas? Búscate la vida, a cualquier otro, a cualquier otra. Sabes que podrías tener a quien quisieras a tus pies con sólo chasquear los dedos.

- Estoy esperándole a él. – Y aquí volvemos al diálogo de besugos de todos los días. Después de un año estando los dos solos en toda el área de las 12 casas, era inevitable que fuera mi confesor, además de un gran amigo.

- Sabes que no va a volver. Y si lo hiciera, ¿qué te hace conservar la absurda idea de que serías tú la razón de esa vuelta?¿quién te dice que no sería, por ejemplo, porque se ha metido a arqueólogo y ve en este montón de templos semiderruidos un filón de ruinas y restos de hace más de dos mil años con el que forrarse y pagar un abrigo de visón a una francesita pija?– Su respuesta estándar ante una frase ya también estándar. El comentario del arqueólogo es un añadido que no había dicho nunca, sin embargo.

- Aunque no lo fuera, al menos podría decírselo. – Contesto enfurruñado, y continuamos con la conversación estándar. Ahora se molesta, y dirá: "¡Arf, eres más inmaduro que un niño de cinco años!. No me apetece seguir dándole vueltas a lo mismo, y a ti no te conviene. Vamos al pueblo un rato", ante lo cual aceptaré, nos emborracharemos como si no fuera a haber un mañana, y pasaremos dos días de resaca, sin ver la luz del sol.

- ¡Arf, eres más inmaduro que un niño de cinco años¡ - ¡Bingo! Ahora seguirá todo lo demás – ¡Estoy harto de la misma conversación absurda día sí, día también! – anda, esto es nuevo: se le ve más exasperado que de costumbre - Si realmente quieres decirle que le quieres, ¿por qué no vas tú mismo a contárselo, en vez de esperar tontamente a que lluevan ranas del cielo y venga él con algo como "¡Oh, Milo, no puedo vivir sin ti!¿Quieres contarme algo?". Las viejas del pueblo siempre dicen "quien quiere peces, que se moje el culo". Aplícate el refrán.

Suena tan sencillo, ¿cómo no lo he pensado nunca? Miento. ¡Claro que lo he pensado! Cada día, cada hora, cada minuto. Pero...

- ¿Y si me dice que no?

- ¿Pero tú lo que quieres no es decírselo y así conseguir respuesta?¿"aliviar tu sufrimiento"? – Se sienta. Ahora está hablando en serio, e incluso hace esfuerzos por calmarse. Sonrío. No sé como me aguanta. – Vamos a ver, piensa que el "no" ya lo tienes. Si vas, al menos conocerás su respuesta, te quitas un peso de encima y quién sabe, a lo mejor hasta se alinean los planetas y te corresponde, justo antes de que explote el universo – Le miro con cara de falso enfado – ¡¡Vaaale, lo de los planetas es broma!

Reímos. En el fondo, tiene razón. Pero siento pánico. Necesito otra excusa.

- ... ¿Y cómo me presento yo de pronto en Siberia? No es un sitio donde puedas decir "Hola, estoy aquí de paso, en mi viaje hasta las fantásticas y calurosas playas del estrecho de Bering" – Felicidades, Milo. Ésta casi suena convincente.

- Grrrrr... – Vuelve a irritarse. Creo que he ganado por hoy, va a dejarlo por imposible. – Se me acaba de ocurrir algo. Tú vas allí con la excusa de entregarle un mensaje del patriarca.

-¿Un caballero de oro haciendo de paloma mensajera? Eso tampoco va a colar.

- Sabía que dirías eso. El mensaje contiene información extremadamente importante, y completamente confidencial, por lo que el patriarca ha preferido que sea otro caballero de oro el que se lo lleve, en lugar de un mensajero del santuario.

Touché.

- ...Está bien... – Concuerdo finalmente con resignación. Kanon cambia su expresión a una de completo triunfo.

- Mwahahahahaha – Ríe, entusiasmado por el "maquiavélico" plan que ha urdido. En momentos así me asusta. Da la impresión de volver a ser el Kanon que utilizó a todo un Dios a favor de sus intereses – Voy a pensar en el mensaje. ¿Qué opinas de un ":MENSAJE URGENTE: Querido Camus, Milo te quiere. Fdo: El patriarca"?

- Déjalo ya, ¿vale?... – Hago un respuesta, recibo un cojín en la cara y risas. Declaración de guerra. Mientras me aprovisiono de municiones, no puedo dejar de pensar con cierto nerviosismo en lo que ocurrirá.

Se me hace difícil calcular el tiempo.¿Cuánto llevo aquí ya?¿Un año?¿Dos?¿Un mes? No importa. Podría permanecer sepultado durante mil años bajo estos hielos eternos, soportar una quinta glaciación, y no habría dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo segundo. Y no quiero hacerlo. No debo. Un caballero debe mantenerse impasible, ajeno a todo sentimiento.

¿A quién voy a engañar? Técnicamente, ya no somos caballeros. Ahora deberíamos reconstruir nuestras vidas como personas de bien, encontrar a alguien con quien compartirlas y todas esas cosas que Atenea citó en su lacrimógeno discurso de resurrección, digno del mejor melodrama. En resumidas cuentas, ahora podría abandonar toda esta pantomima del "Mago del Hielo y del Agua", y vivir como una persona normal. Pero no lo hago. Porque soy un cobarde, y te temo. Temo que no me veas como yo te veo a ti; que no me ames del modo en que te amo, y me conviertas en un muerto en vida.

Y porque te temo, abandoné el Santuario casi a escondidas, como el peor, más innoble desertor. Preferí evitar afrontar la situación, un mal menor para esquivar un mal mayor (¿o un bien infinitamente mayor? No, Camus, no te engañes). Así, retorné a Siberia sin ni siquiera despedirme de ti. No habría soportado ver de nuevo tus ojos, tu cabello, tu sonrisa, tus labios, consciente de que nunca serían míos. Lo que resulta irónico, teniendo en cuenta de que han llegado a ser de medio Santuario y parte de los alrededores, aunque nunca le han pertenecido realmente a nadie, como me has confesado más de una vez.

¿Por qué Siberia? Podría haber ido a cualquier otro lugar, estudiar una carrera, incluso buscar otra persona, pero me engañaría a mí mismo. Sólo te quiero a ti, a nadie más. Y no siendo eso posible, he acabado volviendo al único sitio donde no existe la más remota probabilidad de ver nada que me recuerde a ti, más allá del cielo durante el día, fiel recordatorio del claro azul de tus ojos. Pero eso es inevitable aquí y en cualquier otro punto del globo.

Te maldigo, Atenea, por devolverme a la vida para continuar sufriendo por un imposible. Y te maldigo a ti, Milo de Escorpio, por existir, por ser el más perfecto ser que los dioses han creado desde que el mundo es mundo, y por amarte como lo hago.

"Quince grados bajo cero de máxima, y temperaturas en claro descenso a lo largo del día. Estén alerta ante posibles tormentas de nieve". Genial. En buena hora me convenció Kanon para venir hasta aquí. Voy cubierto por unas seis capas de ropa, como una cebolla (y con su misma movilidad), que no impiden que siga sintiendo un frío atroz, siguiendo un mapa prácticamente en blanco, sin nombres de poblaciones en veinte km a la redonda y señalada con una vaga X la supuesta ubicación donde entrenaste a tus discípulos, sin garantías de que hayas vuelto ahí. ¿Por qué no escogiste otro sitio mejor para entrenar?

Empieza a nevar. Fantástico. Las ya de por sí difusas huellas de vehículos, que se supone delimitan las carreteras, cubiertas casi sempiternamente por una fina capa blanca, se difuminan más aún, y pronto me encuentro en un desierto de lo que parecería algodón. Pero si ni el polvo de diamantes me detuvo en su momento, menos aún una simple nevada. Ahora que, al fin, he emprendido el camino hacia mi eterno objetivo, ni los doce Olímpicos podrán detenerme, no hasta que haya obtenido una respuesta. Concentro mi cosmos con el objetivo de percibir el tuyo, harto de perder el tiempo caminando sin rumbo, y maldiciendo el no haber tenido la iniciativa de aprender a conducir vehículo alguno. Y ahí está, apenas una débil señal pero que consigue provocar una y mil oleadas de escalofríos en mí. Frío, como siempre. Serio, como siempre. ¿Puedo notar también una cierta melancolía? Seguramente se trate del frío, que comienza a aletargarme. No puedo permitirme ceder ahora. Elevo aún más mi cosmos, y continúo mi camino, ahora ya siguiendo firme una trayectoria concreta...

No puede ser. Estoy sintiendo un cosmos. TU cosmos. Y se acerca.

Continúa aproximándose.

Casi está aquí. ¿Y si es un espejismo? ¿He enfermado y estos son los efectos del delirio?

Debe ser eso. Una cruel alucinación. Porque no es más que un anorak andante lo que viene a mi encuentro, visible ya, a pesar de la ventisca, que empieza a golpear con fuerza; se quita la capucha. Ahora, un gorro; un pasamontañas; una bufanda... Y aquí estás. Eres tú...

Aquí estás, con expresión incrédula. Y sólo con verte, de pronto todas estas pesadas ropas parecen sobrar, pues tu sola visión basta para incendiarme. Reprimo las ganas de abrazarte, de tomar tus labios, y de fundirme contigo, y trato de utilizar mi careta de "mejor amigo" por breves momentos, antes de confesarte la verdadera razón de mi llegada.

- ¿Milo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Son estas maneras de saludar a quien no ves desde hace un año? – Trato de bromear, para disimular el inmenso nerviosismo que se apodera de mí. Parece mentira. Un orgulloso caballero de oro, asustado como un niño.

- No...No es eso, sólo que...me sorprende verte aquí.

- La verdad es que a mí también. Yo iba a las cálidas playas de Bering... – ¿Pero qué demonios estoy diciendo? El chiste no era gracioso con Kanon, mucho menos ahora –ni oportuno. Frunces el ceño arqueando una ceja, y de pronto ¿sonríes?

- Claro, todo el mundo sabe que en esta época del año están especialmente concurridas –Ahora sí me has descolocado. ¿Has continuado la broma? Definitivamente, el frío no me sienta bien.- Y bien, ¿cúal es la razón verdadera de tu visita?

-P...Pues... Traigo un mensaje del Patriarca – respondí, tratando por enésima vez de calmar mis nervios y no salir huyendo de vuelta a Grecia como una rata.

-¿Del Patriarca? ¿Y cómo envía a un caballero de oro a traerlo?

- Al parecer, se trata de un asunto totalmente confidencial, y de gran importancia.

- Ah, vale. – Te entrego el paquete, dando gracias a Kanon por su plan. Lo abres, y sacas ¿¡una bufanda!. A continuación, tomas la hoja que acompaña a la bufanda, y lees en voz alta.-"Querido Camus. Abrígate, que por ahí hace mucho frío. Trata bien al mensajero. Fdo: Papá Kanon (el Patriarca)".

Será cabrón...mataré a Kanon por esto. Lo juro, aunque tenga que irme con él a la tumba. Te miro, temblando como gelatina, para bajar la mirada igual de rápidamente. Te has quedado a cuadros, pero rápidamente pasas a cobrar una expresión ligeramente indignada.

- ¿Esto es una broma, verdad? – El tono tranquilo que usabas hasta ahora da paso a otro reprobador.

- C...Camus, verás,... yo...déjame que te exp...-no me dejó terminar.

- Sí que os habéis tomado molestias para reíros a costa de mí. ¿No os servía como blanco cualquier otro? – Su voz es ahora más gélida que nunca, y en cambio suena también dolida. Es ahora o nunca. Vamos, Milo,...

-No es eso, Camus. Lo del mensaje fue una excusa. – Ahora tu expresión cambia a una de total sorpresa. Nunca había visto tanta variabilidad en tu rostro. Mientras, me aproximo a ti.

- ¿Cómo dices?

-Sí. Era una excusa para venir hasta aquí, y poder darte el mensaje que no pude comunicarte cuando te fuiste. – me acerco a ti peligrosamente, te tomo suavemente del brazo y, cediendo a mis impulsos, mucho más fuertes a esta distancia de ti que todos los nervios y temores que surcan mi organismo ahora mismo, rozo tus labios con los míos suavemente. Es un contacto breve, y aun así más intenso que todos mis veintiún años de vida concentrados. Me alejo unos centímetros, y al fin mis cuerdas vocales plasman en ondas sonoras lo que durante tantos años ha sido tan sólo pensamiento:.- Te quiero.

Ya está. Te lo he dicho. Ahora probablemente me convertirás en ataúd de hielo, en cuanto reacciones, pues has quedado paralizado. Sin armadura, intuyo que me quedarán unos escasos tres segundos de vida. En cualquier caso, comienzo a darme la vuelta, por si acaso.

-Sé que tú no corresponderás este sentimiento, pero no podía seguir así. Sentía que debías saberlo. Volveré a Grecia. Perdóname. Adios.

No he acabado de girar, cuando siento que me agarras del brazo con fuerza y me das la vuelta. Hago esfuerzos por contener las lágrimas que comienzan a brotar. No puedo llorar delante de ti.

Tus labios. Sobre los míos. Durante aquél contacto fugaz coincidieron en un mismo punto, en un mismo instante la nada y el todo. Una sensación desconocida, indescriptible pero extrañamente agradable, se apoderó de mí.

"Te quiero". Tu misma voz, tus mismos ojos. Tu mirada, igual que siempre y sin embargo totalmente diferente. No estabas bromeando, y tu cálido aliento sobre mi rostro me confirma que tampoco se trata de una alucinación. Intento decirte algo, pero todas las sinapsis de mi cerebro se encuentran interrumpidas, y no consigo reaccionar. De pronto, te alejas, mientras veo mover tus labios –no consigo oírte-, tus ojos se nublan y tu mirada se torna inmensamente triste. ¿Qué te ocurre, _môn ange_? Te estás dando la vuelta, mis oídos parecen funcionar de nuevo y te escucho decir "Adios". No. No consentiré que te alejes, ahora que sé lo que sientes, no sería nada solo. En un acto reflejo, te sujeto.

-¡No!

Te giras brevemente, tus ojos se muestran temerosos. ¿De qué? Si tú supieras...

-Milo,... _je t'aime aussi_.- _mérde, _se me tenía que escapar el francés.

-¿Qué? – Tu expresión ahora se vuelve de un bobo inmensamente adorable, como cuando éramos niños y no entendías algo. Imposible resistirse. Te abrazo, como si fuera mi vida en ello – podría decir que así es, pues moriría de perderte otra vez- y, apartando de tu oído algunos mechones de pelo, susurro:

-Yo también te quiero. –y, revelado esto, noto cómo te estremeces. Vuelvo a mirarte, y en tus ojos, abiertos de par en par, veo cómo las nubes que los surcaban apenas hace un minuto desaparecen, dando paso al firmamento, y sonríes ampliamente, antes de acortar la ya escasa, pero aún así excesiva, distancia entre los dos con un nuevo beso, al que ahora me encuentro con capacidad de responder. Y vaya si responderé. Pronto nos encontramos inmersos en una extraña lucha: nuestras lenguas, entrelazadas, compitiendo cada una de ellas por apresar a la contraria. Nos separamos, jadeantes, tras un tiempo que podría haber sido un segundo, o un millón de años.

- Volvamos a casa.- Te digo. Ya ha sido suficiente: se acabó Siberia, el huir, la soledad, el sufrimiento- Habrá que enviar una respuesta al "Patriarca", ¿no? – sonrío, como sólo puedo hacer en tu presencia, y te echas a reír mientras vuelves a abrazarme.


End file.
